


teen romance

by Rimalex



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love/Hate, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimalex/pseuds/Rimalex
Summary: love/hate relationships are honestly the light of my life
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. hiding

Between 3rd and 4th period is when Nico passes Will in the hallway, pretending they don't know each other. 

It's funny, isnt it? The way Nico lets Will fuck him in the locker rooms but refuses to acknowledge him anywhere else. Oh well. He'll keep that secret.

Will turns into his classroom, dreading English. Nico has this class too, he wonders why he was heading the opposite way. Probably skipping. 

"Will!" Jason yells out, raising his arms from the back of the class as if they didn't sit in that same area every day. "We're sitting here!" 

Will rolls his eyes and settles into the desk next to him, fishing his phone out of his pocket before the late bell rings.

No texts from Nico. Huh.

"Why do you always get on your phone the moment you sit down before class, bruh?" Austin pesters him.

"Why do you care?" He fires back.

"I don't know, hmmm," his mouth turns up into a sly smile, "maybe you've got a secret boyfriend?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Will sees Jason raise his eyebrows and suppress a smile. He told him about Nico forever ago, it's no big deal.

"I got no one, loser." Lame response, but a response as it is.

"Uh huh. Whatever."

He puts his phone up as Mr. D walks into class, his lunch and a diet coke in hand. "Phones up, please."

The class moves to follow directions, the mood dropping as class starts. Will doesn't bother paying attention, honestly, english doesn't matter to him.

He thinks back to yesterday, when Nico pulled him into the bathroom during dismissal. He didn't deny anything Nico asked him for yesterday, or any other time. Nico's got him wrapped around his finger, but Will's too proud to admit it.

What an unlikely couple they would be, if Nico were to ever come out. He shakes his head softly, a little shocked at his thoughts.

There are no feelings between them. They decided that forever ago. They're nothing more than friends with benefits, and that's it. Not even friends, he thinks. Enemies with benefits. A more fitting title.

His phone vibrates in his pocket suddenly, loud in the silence of the classroom.

"Who's phone was that?" Mr. D turns from the board. Shit. He's in trouble. "Turn it off or I'll take it up."

He sighs as silently as he can. Usually, Mr. D takes phones up with no hesitation. Maybe he had a good break today.

He takes his phone out to silence it, but stops when he sees a text from Nico.

_come to the bathroom 11:06_

_ASAP 11:06_

_the one from yesterday btw 11:07_

_if u can </3 11:07_

_ignore the heart it was an accident 11:07_

Jesus, Nico types fast. He remembers to mute his phone and turns a little to the side so Mr. D won't see him texting.

_11:10 omw_

_11:10 that heart was no accident u love me_

_die 11:10_

Why his heart beats a little faster when Nico tells him to die, Will couldn't tell you. His hand shoots up. For a few minutes, he clears his throat and sniffs to subtly try and get Mr. D's attention.

"Solace? What do you need?" He finally turns to him.

"Can I-- May I use the bathroom?" He corrects himself quickly, hoping to get permission.

"Can you wait? We have about 10 minutes left." He disappoints, turns back to his lesson.

Will slides down in his seat and groans internally.

_11:16 D said no_

_11:16 just wait a little_

_11:17 we both have lunch next anyway_

_let down of a lifetime 11:19_

_i am so disappointed i might die 11:19_

_my dick was hard and everything 11:20_

_now I have to think about ur face so it goes down smhhhh 11:20_

_11:21 get over it_

_11:21 meet me in the bathroom close to cafetería tho_

_11:22 u'll get ur fix then_

_11:22 addict_

_choke 11:23_

Will refuses to admit he blushed a little.

It takes Nico forever to get to the bathroom. Will hid in there for at least 10 minutes before it was empty, Nico at least could've done the same.

He enters a stall he deems clean enough, and waits.

"Will?" Nico whispers, walking next to the stalls.

He opens the door he's behind leaning against the side with a brow raised. "You couldn't have been quicker?"

"Die." He pushes Will back, locking the stall.

Immediately, Will latches his hand to Nico's hair and kisses him harshly, his free hand gripping Nico's waist against him.

"Couldn't wait until the end of the day, huh?" He mutters into Nico's mouth, the hand in Nico's hair moving to grab his chin. "Horny bitch."

Nico doesn't reply, instead grinding his hips against Will.

"Answer me," He demands, kissing the side of Nico's neck.

"I--," he cuts himself off with a muted whimper as Will cups his hand onto his crotch. "I couldn't, I couldn't stop thinking about--about yesterday-- _ahh--"_

"'Course you couldn't," Will undoes both their jeans, pulling them down and turning Nico around. "I'm surprised you aren't walking with a limp today, baby." He smiled against the curve of Nico's shoulder. "Lube?"

It was a joke, if Will's honest. He was surprised to see Nico pull out a bottle of it from his jacket pocket, along with a condom.

"What?" Nico blushes and scrunches his nose a little. "It's strawberry-flavored!"

Will chuckles. Maybe he'll taste it someday. Just not today. He takes both things into his hand, simultaneously pulling their boxers down. He flips the cap off the bottle and squirts a decent amount on his finger.

"You ready?" He whispers into Nico's ear gently.

"Ready." They lock eyes for a second.

Sometimes, between all the roughness and pretend-hate, things like this happen. They slow down for a moment, they make a violent type of eye-contact. Each time, for just a moment, Will think he's in love with Nico. And, from the look in his eyes, he also thinks Nico's in love with him.

He ignores it, sliding a finger inside Nico and watched his mouth open a little.

"nghh-" Nico whimpers, pulling Will's free hand onto his hip.

Will moves it back and forth slowly, takes relish in the way Nico's face changes to a mood of pleasure.

"Another one," he pleads.

"Another one, what?" Will teases, having a power over him he never has outside of these moments.

"Another one, please please please, I need--" his hand clamps over his mouth as he lets out a loud mouth at the entrance of 2 more of Will's fingers.

"Good boy." Will mumbles, pushing his fingers in and out while stretching them out.

"Will--will, please please, I want, I want, I need you in me, hurry up--" Will moves his hand back on Nico's mouth.

"Quiet down, baby," He pulls his fingers out of him. "You don't want all your little friends to hear how needy you get for my cock, now, do you?" Will unwraps the condom and rolls it onto himself.

Nico moans in response, his eyes rolling back into his head as Will rubs the head of his dick against Nico's hole.

"Huh," Will smirks. "Would you like that? Slut. You'd like it if I fucked you in front of them, right? If I let them watch while I fucked your brains out, huh?"

Nico reaches behind him to push Will inside of him, but Will slaps his hand away and fakes a frown at the way Nico whines.

"You don't decide when I fuck you, di Angelo. I do." He slams himself into Nico in a swift move, groaning as Nico's eyes roll back and he silently screams.

He moves his hips back and forth, hitting Nico in all the right spots and shaking the wall he's leaning Nico against.

Nico tightens around him as he fucks into his protaste, and Will moans so loud he has to bite onto Nico's shoulder to quiet himself.

"Fuck, baby," he licks the bite-mark slowing his thrusts and instead pulling himself almost all the way out and burying himself deep into Nico over and over again. "You feel so fucking good around me. Only me. Can't have anyone else fucking you, you're mine, you got that?" He hardens his grip on Nico's hips, knowing he'll leave bruises.

Nico whines in response, so fucked out he can't reply properly.

Will fucks into him faster, "Use your words, baby boy." He's moving harsh and quick, hoping the sound of his hips slapping against Nico's ass isn't echoing outside the bathroom.

"Y-yes," Nico babbles, "Yours--yours, only yours, ahh,"

"Good," Will hides his face on Nico's shoulder again, muffling his moans as he edges closer and closer to his climax.

"Will--will, cumm--cumming, please," Nico moans, pleading for release.

"Go ahead, baby, you can cum," Will slows the rocking of his hips as Nico tightens so hard around him, fucking him as he cums and whines.

"Thank you," Nico mumbles carefully, _ah_ -ing with each of Will's thrusts before his release.

"Shit," Will speeds up, wanting to cum before Nico gets too sensitive. He cums into the condom, groaning and flopping onto Nico at his end.

"Will?" Nico whispers.

"Sorry," Will pulls out of him and ties up the condom, wrapping it with toilet paper and throwing it into the trashcan beside the toilet.

He turns back to Nico, reaching into his jacket pocket, knowing he always has Kleenex packets in there. He pulls them out, gently dragging them against Nico's crotch and legs, quietly cleaning him. He pulls his boxers and jeans up, buttoning him up and setting his hands on Nico's hips.

It was these moments, every time. It was soft and gentle and caring. It was the opposite of them.

"Thank you--again," Nico sets his head against Will's chest. "I hate you, you're a fucking loser."

"You're literally laying your head against my chest, but okay." Will smiles into his hair.

"No, I'm not. Fuck you." Nico pulls away carefully, holding his smile back. "Um. I think the bell's about to ring. Yes."

Will unlocks the door, pushing it forward and letting Nico out before him.

He decides to again ignore the way his heart was bursting when Nico set his head against his chest.


	2. state of war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!!!!!!
> 
> USE OF HOMOPHOBIC SLUR

"Why are you so depressed, Nico?" Percy throws himself across Nico's lap, making it even warmer than it was before.

Even under this tree shade, the coming May heat is burning the entire school up. Nico groans, ignoring Percy's question and wondering why they even decided to have lunch outside instead of in the cool, air-conditioned cafeteria.

"Die." He asks, a small grin shaping on his face as he hears Reyna let out a quiet chuckle.

Percy scrunches his nose and punches Nico's side. Lame.

A leaf falls onto Nico's hair. He decides he's too cool to remove it once he sees Will walking across the grass with his friends. They make eye contact for a second, but Will hastily looks away back to somewhere, anywhere else. Nico isn't as afraid. He openly stares, knowing anyone who sees him would be too scared to confront to him.

"Staring at Will, huh, Nico?" Reyna nudges him. Ugh. Anyone but Reyna and maybe Percy would be too scared to confront him.

He rolls his eyes, "I sent him a heart yesterday. Like the 3 and the that arrow thing, but broken. You know."

"WHAT?" Percy shrieks, drawing the attention of the other students eating outside. Including Will and his little gaggle. Nico really does hate Percy, and this is why.

"Come on, do tell," Reyna snakes to his side from her original spot on the other side of the tree, sneering.

"It was an accident!" He defends himself, his stomach turning in on itself. He pulls out his phone, unlocking it and searching for his conversation with Will.

"Look, I dont think you're lying," Percy puts his hands up in sudden defense, 'but," oh, here it comes, "you dont really send someone an entire heart on accident. Like. You have to tap the screen at least 4 times, and that's without typos. Just saying."

Nico huffs, handing his phone to Reyna and then to Percy to show them the evidence. "It was a reflex, I type it to everyone."

The other two share a look, communicating with just their eyes. This is lame, Nico thinks.

"You've never sent me a broken heart like that before." Percy bites, screenshotting the text with Nico's heart and sending it to himself.

"Hey!" Nico snatches his phone from Percy's grimy hands, smacking him across the head once he has his belongings. "You can choke. Delete the screenshot you bastard."

"Youre the one who has it dumbass," He sticks his tongue out, taking his own phone out. "Oh, well, it doesn't matter anymore I already have it saved!"

"Oi, send it to me," Reyna demands, already unlocking her phone.

Nico lets out a long, drawn-out sigh, wondering how many gods cursed him to have these complete idiots for friends.

"Wait, Nico, look-" Reyna moves her phone in front of Nico's face, staring at him. He stares at the screenshot Percy sent her, reading the same conversation over and over again.

"What?" He answers dryly, confused.

"Look!" She gestures at one of Will's texts in response to the heart. Well, in response to Nico it was an accident. "He says you love him!"

"Okay?" He groans, "and?"

"It means he loves you, too!" Percy claims.

'Too?' Nico doesn't think he likes Will. Let alone love him. It's weird to think about, honestly. It's gross. Lame. Makes him gag. They had agreed on no feelings, at all. 'Course, that didn't mean they couldn't develop them in secret, right?

Oh, gods, why is Nico even thinking like that? It would make things too awkward and uncomfortable and just plain weird if they were to like each other. Love each other.

Though it did feel nice when Will had held him yesterday. Warm. Safe. But no love. None at all. Love sucks. Love is for suckers who suck. And Nico doesn't suck.

"He was just joking, bruh," He finally answers, pulling himself out of his daze of love. Not love. Daze of suck. "That's how we joke with each other, like, all the time."

"Uh huh." Reyna and Percy both say at the same time, monotone and annoyed.

Nico stands as he hears the bell ring from afar, hoping his next couple classes dont suck so much.

It's not until the middle of class that he wonders what happened to the leaf on his head.

He doesn't really mean to say it, but when he does, everyone is completely and utterly shocked.

Here's how it went down. The entire incident was a joke, really, but somehow, Nico managed to make it even worse.

Nico and Will always pass by each other in the hallway between 6th and 7th period, it's a daily occurrence. So here he is, walking down the hall, normally, while being shoved back and forth by Reyna and Percy. Normally.

"Nico, when do you plan on growing a few inches?" Reyna flicks his forehead and then places her elbow on his head to exaggerate their height difference.

"Yeah, midget," Percy mimics her, "give us some answers, ey?" He fakes the worst Italian accent Nico's ever heard.

"You both can fuck off." He shoves them off, struggling to keep them away from his head.

And here comes Will.

At first, it's all the same. They made the usual stupid eye contact, they both look away faster than a track star.

Nico's grateful for it, he really is. He's just not ready to come out to the world, and he's glad Will understands that.

But this is when it goes to shit.

Nico watches, almost in slow motion, as Will opens his mouth, and he hears the words come out of his stupid pretty lips.

"What's up, Nico?"

Everyone stares at Will, slowing down to almost a stop. They all know about the two, Nico's friends, Will's friends, Jason and Austin, he thinks.

But never, have they ever spoken to each other in public. There are so many other kdis around, who knows what they're thinking right now? What if they think Nico's gay just because Will's talking to him?

For a second, he's so, so angry. This? Talking to the other in the middle of a crowded hallway? It's not part of the deal.

And it's just that one second that makes things even worse. Nico really wishes he could control himself.

He can feel the words in the back of his throat, rushing up, up, up, dancing on his tongue. His right eyes starts to twitch a little. This isn't going to end well.

He tries to stop it, he really does. But the words push on the inside of his mouth, chortling and hollering to be out in the open, out in the world.

And, oh, he just hopes this doesn't hurt Will too much, because --oh gods, oh no --they're slipping, he can't keep them in anymore.

His lips open up, and on the inside, he's already cringing, already writing up the apology he's gonna need to give Will after this.

He can feel the words come out before he even hears them, and he's so sorry, but--

"Why are you fucking talking to me, you fucking fag?" He spits out.

Oh no.

Everyone freezes.

Kids bump into each other.

Someone gasps.

Is something between Nico and Will really worth all this attention?

Nico's always been known as blunt and rude, but never this openly.

His heart shatters, watching Will's mouth open a little, then close shut only for his chin to tremble. His face goes red, his eyes wide, his body crumples slightly.

Oh no.

Nico thinks he's trying to make himself look smaller under all those eyes watching like hawks. But with Will's height and muscles, it's nearly impossible.

Jason scoffs at Nico, saying something he can't really understand, and pulls Will to the side, the crowd separating to let them through.

He didn't mean it, he really didn't. It just. Slipped.

All the people watching start to disperse, one by one to start, but then in groups, leaving Nico, Reyna, and Percy in the hall all alone.

"What the fuck, Nico?" Percy hisses. "Do you think before you fucking talk? That shit was low, even for you."

Even for him? Nico can be shitty, but he's not that shitty. Is he?

He doesnt respond to any of Percy's scolding. He feels. Frozen. Shocked?

"That was shitty." Reyna stands in front of him. "Honestly, why would you use that word against him? Like, I dont get it. Of all people, I thought you'd understand how shitty it is to be called that."

He can't say a word, his lips are glued with guilt. How can he fix this?

What if he can't fix it at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feed off of comments 
> 
> also I'm starting a series of solangelo fics that will be based on each song from K-12 by Melanie Martinez if yall wanna check that out once I start :)))


End file.
